The Accident
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: Uran wanted to be with Atom at school. She steals a car. She soon find Atom he is under the car. Who will fix also Mighty Atom. The 1980's show.
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

summery: Uran wanted to be with Atom at school. She steals a car. She soon find Atom he is under the car. Who will fix also Mighty Atom. The 1980's show.

* * *

Uran prov.

I hugged Jump in boredom. 'I wonder if I can go play with Atom. I am not tired and listening to music.'

I thought as I walked outside. I saw a parked car. I put Jump down and ran to the car. Jump barked and growled as I went near.

" Gosh Jump stop it I'm not going to get hurt." I say as I jumped into the driver's seat. Jumped whinned and backed away. I banged the controls in angry. How do I start this I thought as it started to hover.

I smiled and grabbed the wheel. See I lost control and crashed into Atom's school. When it stopped I jumped out and started to run. Until I heard a mournful howl from Jump. I looked behind me to see

that he had followed me. He was sniffing a hand. I went over to the car and soon teachers came.

"Atom!" screamed Mr. Pompous. I was horrified.

"What was he doing here in the lobby?" I screamed as I tried to get the car off of Atom.

"Atom kept falling asleep in class. I called Dr. Ochanomizu to come and get him. It looks like he fell asleep while waiting.." Mr. Pompous said while his class started running in. They soon ran to help us get the car off of Atom. His chest was broken, so was his right arm and pelvis. His neck skin was missing and his right foot was in rocket form. His spikes on his head were broken. Mr. Pompous started to get Atom but Jump –jumped into action and bite his hand. Mr. Pompous yelled as Jump let go and ran to Atom. Jump whinned and started licking Atom's cheek.

Soon Dr. Ochanomizu came.

"Dr. Ochanomizu Jump won't let us go to Atom." I screamed as they came closer.

"I don't blame poor Jump. He was owned by the real Atom. He soon found him dead in a car accident.

He got him back to just get ran over again. He is protecting Atom until he comes to...but he needs repairs." O'shay says as Jump growls.

"No wonder he didn't want me to drive the car!" I say as I walked up to Jump and Atom. Jump lunged at me but didn't bite me. I was able to grab Atom. His arms, legs and head fell limp. Jump looked at me and wagged his tail until he realized that I was going to give Atom to Dr. Ochanomizu. Jump growled as his ears went back.

"Now you want to be a guard dog!" I screamed at him madly.

"Let's don't worry about who holds him. We need to get to the ministry of science." Ochanomizu says as he walks back to his car. Jump and I ran after. When we got back Dr. Ochanomizu got to work. Atom was back on line.

"Why isn't he awake. Why is he still broken?" I asked while some lights inside him went on and off.

'I am afraid I don't have his blueprints. Dr. Tenma has them. There was a bug in his programming that made him keep falling asleep. We have to convince Dr. Tenma to remake Atom.'' He says as an explosion rock the ministry and everything went black.


	2. chapter 2

Author note: atom name will be astro for a while, and he will be blind for a while. he also has fake tears, thanks to his robotnaper.

* * *

Uran's prov.

when I woke up I notice 4 things. one, everyone was knocked out or dead, two Atom was missing from the table and the wires were cut, three the power was out and four there was a hole big enough to fit an elephant! I ran over to Dr. Ochanomizu who was thankfully was just knocked out. I started to shack him. he soon woke up.

"uran? what happened?" he asked as he looked around,

" someone broke in, took Atom, killed everyone minus you, and shut down the power and back up power." I say as I help him up.

"we need to find out who would uran before it's too late to save are Atom and are selves." Dr. Ochanomizu say as he looks for the stairs, to get down to ground level.

_'be safe big brother Atom'_ I thought as I started to look too.

* * *

Atom's prov.

_'were am I? what am I? why can't I see?'_ was my first thoughts as I came to. I heard two voices.

"Why can't he see?" asked a female voice.

"because if he does it might bring back memories...and the bug I put in his system attacked his wires to his eyes too. It is for better" said a man voice.

"he's awake." said the female as I sat up. I placed my feet on the floor and try to walk to them but i loss my balance and fell. Tears came to my eyes, until some one picked me up.

"Astro you have to be careful. the humans caught you. they took away your memories and your sight." the man says but I know he's lying to me. he puts me down as the girl put he hand on my shoulder.

" I'm Livian. we are gonna help you with you lost of sight." she says as she walks me away from the male. I heard a loud bang which scared me for I don't know what made it. when I jumped I didn't go down! I screamed as I hit the ceiling. the male came back and grabbed me and helped me down as I cried.

I don't remember a thing, can't see and I feel so helpless! Livian took me from the man and walked away. I soon stopped crying. I hugged Livian. _'I'll so them I'm not weak! for if I think I'm helpless then they might too!'_ I thought in sadness and anger. _'so it's a done deal. I'll sneak out to-night and go do something their never forget!'_ I tought as fell asleep in livian's arms.


End file.
